


HoneyMoon

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Religious Topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: Sanji, Loguetown church’s priest, receives the unexpected visit from Chopper, reason being the persecution of a certain refugee pirate crew. Among them is a quiet and gloomy green-haired pirate, which catches the blonde’s attention. (ZoSan/Drama/One-shot)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	HoneyMoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t of my property.
> 
> Warnings: Drama, angst, OCC (mostly because of Sanji, he being a priest and all) There’ll be some religious business going on, so probably don’t be too sensitive about them if you want to read :) 
> 
> Notes: this fic isn’t really an AU, I mean, it IS set in the OP universe since there are pirates, marines and the devil’s fruits, but events/things like pirate Luffy going on his ship to find the One Piece doesn’t, enjoy and put some music if u will :) credits to Brook for the translation

_Blessed is he who comes_

_In the name of the Lord._

.

.

.

The day begins to cloud when Chopper runs desperately through the streets of Loguetown, dodging people who cross his path and seeing the great Catholic church of the city in the distance.

_Please Chopper, you have to call him urgently._

"I-I must tell him..."

The reindeer feels the great weight of responsibility on his shoulders while the gazes of the citizens contemplate him as he goes so desperate, but he cannot realize his suspicions until he reaches the stairs of the church, the mass ends very early that day.

"San... SANJI!"

In the presbytery there is a man with blond hair, the boy holds an ambo in his hands and is immersed in his reading, his eyes are not contemplated, his gaze is lowered.

“Sanji... SANJI!”

Chopper runs down the hall to the blind, Sanji takes his eyes off his book and comes down from the chancel receiving in his arms a hurried Tony.

“What's going on? Carrot ate your share again?” The reindeer gasps, taking a breath to speak while denying “So?”

"N-Nami...”

“What about Nami?” Chopper feels a squeeze, Sanji looks at him intensely concerned

"She... helps... p-pirates."

The blonde clicks his tongue as he walks quickly to the ambo, closes the book and sets Tony on the floor.

"Wait here, I'll close the church."

Sanji strides into the vestry, pulls out some keys from a drawer in his desk, and returns to Tony. After closing the place, the citizens look at him curiously, but the priest calms their anxieties with a smile

"Where is she?" he asks in a whisper, Tony guiding him quickly.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Sanji prepared himself for some dispute, pirates of all kinds always arrived in Loguetown, none of them good. Normally no one expected the priest of the city as a good defender, but to tell the truth and when necessary he was. It wasn't that conventional and traditional, if he had to hit someone to defend his home he would.

“Are you sure it's here?”

Chopper nodded, Sanji straightened his back and smoothed his cassock. His cross necklace had come out of his robes after the quick jog and glittered on his whitish neck, he didn't bother to organize it.

“Is Nami here?”

Tony nodded again, the blonde thought of the worst. _Has she been kidnapped?_ He thought angrily. Sanji looked at the cabin he had been brought to and wondered how the hell they had taken the orange haired girl, nobody hated the nun Nami... well, the people she was betting with did.

“Stay here.”

Sanji turned the knob, the wood was old and eaten by termites, when it opened it creaked loudly and some mortar fell with the sudden move.

“There’s... there’s nobod-”

Without time to get used to the light someone throws himself at him, his weight seems to double his because they knock Sanji to the ground immediately, gaining a groan in pain from the blonde.

“Damn!”

He kicks their side with his knee, the man who attacked him falls on his side and a large number of loaded weapons are pointed at him, the light from the door manages to glimpse almost 20 pirates in that cabin.

“Stop!”

Sanji straightens up quickly upon hearing Nami's voice, the orange haired girl covers his body with both arms, the pirates lower their weapons quickly.

“But sister, he-”

“I said stop!”

Everyone is silent, no one says anything. Nami turns to see him with a pained smile and the blonde shudders.

“We need... we need to talk”

When she guides him to the exit, he feels the stares of all the men above him, they look at him, dirty, injured and on the defensive.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“What?!”

“Sanji, please forgive us!” Chopper screeches, sister Nami looks at him with her most tender eyes, but the blonde still doesn't believe it.

“How...?! How are you going to bring these pirates here?!” He scolds huffing, “Nami... they're pirates, pi-ra-tes, why do you think helping them is a good idea?!”

"I found them under the dock... But they told me their ship will be ready in a week! Please Sanji, they are very injured and some of them can’t move.”

"Looks like they were a victim of last night's storm."

Tony explains, Sanji remembers the storm that happened the day before. The sea stirred violently, the city platforms managed to flood, the thunder of last night still ringing fiercely in his ears.

“What does that have to do with us?” The blue-eyed answers, crossing his arms “have you forgotten everything the pirates have done here in Loguetown? Don't expect them to give you their riches in exchange for-”

"Actually ..." Nami scratches her cheek in distress, looking away. "I told them I'd help them in exchange for them... giving me half of their treasures."

“you did WHAT?!” This time it was Tony who yells, the reindeer grabs his robe and pulls in surprise “you didn't tell me that!”

“I-I know!” The clouds were moving; the sun pointing at them with total force of his risen “But... that money can be used for the children of the orphanage.”

“Oh I understand.”

“Nami... It's obvious that you will take the other part!”

The brown-eye is startled and lowers her head hiding her face, Sanji feels bad instantly.

"My sweet Nami... I know you want to help them, but-"

“There is a child.”

She says, her sister's feverish and delicate hands grasp his, she stares at him pleading, a rather weird sight coming from her.

"He's badly wounded and hasn't eaten in weeks Sanji... I know it's dangerous if we hide them here, the marines could accuse us of accomplices and imprison us, but... Isn't this our mission? To help others?”

Nami squeezes her hands, oh please, even though he is a devotee, he cannot say no to that look... he massages his temples delicately and sighs, there is a child who’s said to be hungry.

“Okay.”

He concedes, looks behind him and gets a little closer to the orange haired, Chopper asks to be picked up in his arms to listen and the blonde helps him.

“I'll go prepare something and bring some gauze, alcohol and-”

“We also need thread, needle and a pair of tweezers... there are bullet wounds in some of them.” Says Tony “They may have fought another pirate gang before coming here... we have to stop the bleeding, but I need more tools.”

"Well then come with me, Nami” he calls, the sister answers immediately “take care of yourself and... take care of them please.”

He's worried about leaving her alone, but if she picked them up and was alone with that whole pack of bastards, they might not want to hurt her from the start... At least for now.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

"My God... your fever has risen."

Nami squeezes the compress, gently places it on the hyperventilating boy's forehead and takes another, the next bed also has another sick person.

“How horrible was that storm...? The fever just keeps rising.” She whispers, almost to herself, the other pirates approach worried.

“Like this sister? It can be cured, right?”

She doesn't know everyone's names, but she can figure out some of them. For example, the one speaking is Jonny, a friendly boy with dark glasses.

"Yes sister, is it okay? We can help you?” then there’s Yosaku, in a red hat, he is Jonny's inseparable companion, quite united.

"No, it’s ok… Don't worry." the boy writhes between the sheets, Nami moistens the compress. "Momo... Does something hurt, do you want me to-"

The growl of his guts responds to the answer, Momo tastes his mouth sadly, he is very hungry.

"Miss... Nami..."

"Yes, yes, it will come soon."

After a while a crack is heard, someone tries to open the door and the pirates who are alert take aim, no one hesitates.

"Nami, I brought-" Chopper yells, hiding behind a leg, Sanji raises his eyebrows indignantly "Don't you want to eat bastards? Because this food would serve the orphanage very well.”

Everyone lowers their weapons, the delicious aroma of soup fills the colluded place and the guts resonate with force, Sanji looks behind him, they are lucky that the cabin is the furthest from the center of the city.

"Well assholes, all of you line up."

He pushes forward a cart containing a steaming pot, several plates and spoons, he wouldn't really like to lie to those who saw him carry that and asked him who it was for, but it's not like he could be honest about it, he would have after all this crazy adventure, doing his penance... it isn’t as if these pirates would thank him properly later, they didn’t have the slightest consideration for others.

“Oh father!” he delivers the first dish, the man raises it to his thirsty mouth and swallows the heat, the dish boils “this is delicious!”

“I want to try”

“me too, count me in!”

One by one he grabs the plates and serves, Chopper approaches even the most injured checking the bandages and Nami brings them their plate.

“This...”

Sanji looks over a man who said something between his teeth, he receives the plate, but doesn't put it in his mouth right away.

“Thank you so much.”

Sanji remembers it, he is the man who jumped on him when he entered to attack him. He shrugs it off and watches him drink his soup, his face filling his heart.

"This is delicious!"

“Hey Gin! Don’t start crying!”

The pirates laugh at the mock and the black-haired one clicked his tongue, even though when he turns to Sanji, a smile is plastered on his face, _God… why am I so soft in the heart?_

“If you want to repeat, just let me know, it’ll be pleasure”

A collective celebratory yell is instantly heard, the loud noise grows in Momo, who softly receives the spoonsful of sister Nami’s soup.

“Oh, is it hot? I’m sorry I should’ve—” the orange-haired one shuts, the kid taking the spoon and shaking his head, eyes full of tears “Momo…”

“Hey Zoro! Won’t you eat?”

Tony, who secures the bandages on the torso of a dark-ish skin colored man, looks up, the one with green hair who was resting on the last bed and hadn’t said a word was called Zoro... He was afraid to ask, but were now glad to know.

“You are offending the kindness of Sister Nami and the priest!”

“That’s right, bastard! Eat up brat”

Chopper approaches Zoro, shows him the needle and thread, the green-haired man with his one eye glares at him and extends his arm, there is a deep cut.

“Sanji...”

The blonde receives the dishes and serves if necessary, but Nami comes over to talk to him, distracting the priests from his work for a moment.

"It's not for nothing, but... Be careful of that green-haired man." he says, pointing to Zoro who doesn't make any face at the reindeer stitches “he doesn't give me a good thorn... I don't want to judge him by his appearance, but-”

“He looks terrifying.”

He finishes for him, because he too shudders when staring directly. He nods to the orange haired, but takes the task of serving some on a plate, someone once taught him that if there was food no one should be hungry, even if he was a vile and despicable pirate.

“Well, with these sutures you will improve a lot, but it would be good if you ate something, your body needs energy.”

Zoro moves his lips, a hoarse ‘thank you’ comes out of his throat that Tony feels like a knife to his throat own.

“Hey.”

When the reindeer goes for the next patient, Sanji approaches, the plate of food is gently handed to him, but when the green-haired man notices the steam from the food burning his face, he pushes it away.

“You know what? I’m not getting paid to do this.”

He insists, the green-haired man does not pretend to want to take it.

“I don't want it” He turns to see it, the first thing he notices is a spiral. “funny-brows...”

Sanji feels a throbbing vein on his forehead, he just ignores the insult and remains measured.

“If you're trying to do this because you want to sacrifice yourself for others to eat or shit, let me tell you-”

“How can a father be so rude?” Sanji raises his eyebrow, what a direct question.

“How can a cactus speak?”

Zoro doesn't understand his purpose until the pirates around him listen, they burst out laughing and start calling him in different ways.

“You decide if you want to eat or not, but if I see that that dish is wasted I swear that you will return to your boat without balls. Do you understand?”

He leaves it as best he can in his hands and Zoro runs away at the touch, leaving him aside, he is hot, very hot.

“Hey Zoro, if you're not going to eat that, give it to me.”

Roronoa sees him go away, the strange father approaches Momo and it seems that he is going to give him the blessing or something similar, but he only raises the latter’s chin in some act of courage, Sister Nami presses his nose with a handkerchief before he lets the tears go down slowly, Sanji nods to him at the boy's repeated thanks.

“... I'll eat it.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Sanji... Are you sure about this? I could stay too”

“Yeah, Sanji! Let us stay”

Nami and Chopper looked at him pleadingly, outside the hiding place the moon lights up the night, the wind blowing the lace cassock.

“Nami, you must sleep, tomorrow you have classes with the girls”

The orange-haired girl seems to twitch in regret, she had gotten into all that trouble, but she really didn't have time for this. She was a school teacher and she had to go to teach without fail, if she didn't, it was possible that Sister Robin would scold her with her subtle smile and believe me, no one messed with Sister Nico.

"Chopper, you've run out of palliatives, right? If you go to my house and take a couple of bills out of my wallet, you can go buy more medicine”

“But Sanji, you don't have to-”

“Chopper, I’ll give you money too.”

Nami takes off her cornet, she holds her hair with a cap and a bow, surprisingly when putting her hand in, she takes out a well tied roll of bills.

"Go and buy with this what you need."

"The key is under the pot of red flowers, leave the lights off when you go out."

Tony nods determined, he wants to give some money, but his funds always go to charity so he can't do anything about it. When he walks away Sanji sighs, behind him, in the cabin, everything is silent.

"Why do you keep your money there?" he asks, to break the silence.

"Well, no one would dare touch Sister Nami's hair."

She says, winking at him. The blonde feels that his chest flutters when he sees her smile at him, she’s really pretty.

"Really... really thank you for everything... I-"

“Don’t you dare thank me now”

He interrupts her, then an idea invades his mind and writes it down in his head as another penance that he will have to do.

"Well... maybe if you give me a little kiss..." he closes his eyes pointing to his mouth, Nami just rolls her eyes “oh come on, it was just a jo-”

Sister Nami kisses his cheek, in a gesture of affection that doesn’t touch love, Sanji understands it, Nami too.

“Please take care.”

She murmurs in earnest supplication, then walks away. He doesn't see her again until she crosses the avenue.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

_Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all..._

The lace stretches on the hard and dirty wood, all the beds are occupied, mattresses and blankets too, the only thing he has is his cassock, and, although it helps him with the cold it also makes him uncomfortable.

"Wow, you mistook a pirate gang for a bunch of animals, Nami."

There is a chorus of snoring that makes his eyelids tremble, there is no silence to enjoy, he cannot close his eyes without jumping when the beds are crossed by the sudden movement of the sleepers, he won’t be able to sleep that night.

“I want to smoke...”

He covers his eyes resigned, he would never find a box of cigarettes for him.

"Father... Can't sleep?"

In the complete darkness a light is turned on, Momo's face is shaded by a candle and he approaches his place on the floor, next to the door.

“Well... I think I get it.”

He and Momo look around with the help of the candle; they light up the pirates who snore like tractors building.

“What about you, Momo? Does something hurt?”

He takes his temperature, but notices it, he’s shivering with cold.

“If you continue to eat your three daily meals and listen to Chopper, you will be completely fine within a few days.”

The boy’s silent, the candlelight pulsing. He can't see it, but Momo turns to look at him, just being able to feel his childish gaze hitting his head.

“do you know...? It has been a long time since I had tasted anything other than a crust and water...”

"The life of a pirate is difficult, eh" he murmurs, swinging the candle so that no wind or breath would blow it out. "Why are you with these pirates? Did they kidnap you or-”

“No! They-”

“Lower your voice”

Sanji turns to see him, the candle illuminates their faces, those blue wells of the priest look through his, his blond hair with the shadow moves restlessly, he smiles at him.

“I get it”

Saying nothing more, Momo feels embarrassed.

"I... my father died” he suddenly says, the blonde doesn't say anything “he was a pirate, I wanted to honor him somehow... I only had him so I ventured to the sea... then they me they welcomed and-”

“Wouldn't you like to live here? In an orphanage? You will have food every day, you will bathe with hot water, you will be able to have-”

“It isn’t the same” Momo interrupts “I am a child that lacks strength, I’m a burden... I had no one, but still... they took me in”

Momo lights up the beds, the pirates sleep peacefully after a long time.

"If I went to an orphanage, I would feel alone, with no one, without family... I don’t…"

"I was in an orphanage." he says, Momo gulps at his recklessness “I came when I was a baby and after that long time no one adopted me... I was kind of naughty... when I turned 18 I worked as a cook and did some things... after that... well”

He laughs and the candle wobbles, Momo seems not to share the grace of the joke.

“Then why?”

The little boy's hands are pressed to his clothes, Momo seems to shake him with what seems like all his strength, but he can't really move him an inch.

“Why do you work for that man? he abandoned you, as well as me. Why serve someone like him?”

Sanji snorts, the look he gives Momo confuses the latter. The blonde makes him sit up again and he gets silent for a long time, the creaks of the bed creak louder, the snoring never seems to end.

"Tell me Momo... Do you believe in God?"

“No.”

The immediate response doesn’t surprise him; it is difficult for him to admit that he really expected it.

“And why’s that?”

Before he thinks he’s going to give him a lecture on what to believe or not, he asks first, he really doesn’t want to change the child's mind, there are times when simply doubt is reliable.

"Because... because Mr. Zoro doesn't believe in him."

He and Momo look at the last bed, the green-haired man sleeps on his side with his back facing them, Sanji can't be surprised to find out it's him.

“Do you... have an opinion on that?”

"... I lost my parents and was wandering alone for a long time, don't you think that's unfair? There are children who are happy and they...”

"If God took your parents... Doesn't that mean _he_ led you to them?” Sanji points the beds with his candle, Momo says nothing “For a long time hatred was the only thing that reaped my chest... Do you feel any grudge towards someone?”

The boy slowly denies, Sanji picks him up off the ground as he straightens up.

“If my parents hadn't abandoned me, maybe I would’ve never met the man who taught me how to cook, maybe I wouldn’t have become a Father, much less could I have helped you... I don't think it's anyone's fault, it's just a path to choose.”

“So... you work for him because…”

“Go, go to sleep, they seem to have toned it down.” It was true, the snoring echoed in a lower tone now “If you want to heal quickly you must sleep well.”

He rubs his head, but only feels the sting of his hair as it grows, he has almost no hair.

"Father Sanji... Can you leave the candle lit... please?" Sanji held it all night, Momo never felt cold again.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

A disturbing sensation woke him up, he stretched out on his bed looking at the ceiling and discovered that a little light was passing through the curtains, it was already dawn. Around him, everyone slept curled up in the sheets, the air was cold and there was an unpleasant smell in the place, he supposed it was the product of several weeks without bathing.

“I should do it once a week... at least just that...”

Zoro tries to get up, touches his bandages and runs a finger through the suture on his arm, that reindeer did an excellent job.

"I hope there's soap... I don't want to smell like a wet dog."

_There is only one bathroom with shower, please use it wisely._

Zoro remembers the words of the orange haired, she was kind to help them, but she really doesn’t like it, she asked that they give her half of their treasures when they left and more than half of the group accepted. Was she some kind of nun? She looked more like a money-loving harpy.

As he straightened up and tried to find the bathroom, he huffed when looking down. Now he knows what uncomfortable feeling woke him up.

“When was the last time I even fucked?”

Roronoa rubs his chin, he hadn’t touched a woman in so long that he couldn’t remember what the softness of a real one was like, and although he always had contact with his comrades, they smelled bad, their hands were callused, even their breath was insufferable...

Perhaps the only thing that could dazzle him from being a pirate was that, sometimes a healthy man like him wanted to drain his stress on a couple of breasts, but honestly, there were no brothels on the high seas.

_I'll look for one later._

He thought to himself, seeing that the bathroom door was ajar. He slowly approached it, opening it wide and when he looked up he took a step back, Father Sanji was taking off his cassock.

“Oh.”

Caucasian, his eyes can highlight the whiteness of his skin, he has blond hair all over his body, like gold chains on silver trays.

“What's up? Have you never seen a naked man?” His silhouette is an S, his back is a fresh rose bush with supple and silky skin, his hips belong to his slender legs, it is a bend that ends at the beginning of his back. “You need something?”

Sanji asks, Zoro doesn't answer when he turns to see him. He’s got a pinkish tone in the chest, it keeps a color similar to apples and has the vague lines of its ribs on the sides, he’s thin.

“Zoro?”

“What... what are you doing here?”

The green-haired man doesn’t look at his lips, not even his eyes, the shipwrecked gaze is lost in the expanse of virginal skin... when the blush appears on his face, it is like a slap to his conscience.

“I have mass at 8:30, I don't have time to go to my house to bathe so I'll do it here... if you want to take a bath you'll have to wait.”

Sanji walks over to the shower, but the green-haired man makes no move to leave.

“I was wondering...”

He looks up and clears his throat, the priest's swaying body turning toward him and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Do you know if there are brothels here?”

 _Unscrupulously_ thinks Sanji, the blonde closes the shower curtain and opens the tap, a jet of ice water drenches his livid body.

"Well, it's normal for a little shit like you to ask me that, though why would a priest like me know?"

Roronoa looks away and folds his arms, the shadow of his silhouette is like the sun through the clouds, although it isn’t always burning.

“Being on the high seas for so long is not good eh?”

Without making any other comment, Zoro turns his back on him and doesn't look at him. Did he keep that body under that cassock? Somehow he was beginning to understand why he was hiding it so much.

“Assuming you're younger than me, I can tell you that I understand you, although I advise you son.” Zoro feels a chill when he calls it that, was it necessary? “You should put that aside, get yourself a beautiful lady, it might lead you to the path of good.”

“I don't want lectures from a man who wears a dress.” Sanji takes a deep breath and before he kicks something he grabs the soap.

“You know what? I'll help you” Zoro opened his eyes twice as wide, will he really help him? “don't feel ashamed, sometimes the body talks too.”

Zoro looks at his erection; he knew it wouldn't be left unnoticed so easily.

The priest ends up giving him directions and asks him after that, it should be the last time he goes, although it is obvious that Roronoa will continue to go.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When Sanji finishes crossing everyone and giving them the Eucharistic bread, two old women come to give him something, he usually receives gifts such as food or hygiene products, but he really didn’t like to accept them, he preferred to leave them on the altar.

"No, please accept it."

The ladies keep insisting, Sanji can't help but nod at their stubbornness and thank them with a kiss on the knuckles, they are delighted.

“Oh, wow.”

As Sanji grabs the ambo near the transept a person he knows very well approaches, a man with curly hair and a big nose.

“Even if you have become a father you still conquer their hearts.”

Usopp looks at the ladies, they laugh out loud talking about the beauty and virtue of the father of the church, Sanji also feels some laughter.

"I'm glad I stopped being such a womanizer."

“ _Such_?” The blonde looks at him with raised eyebrows, that was part of the past “I've seen you cast eyes on the young women who come to pray.”

“Well, I'm a poor man of flesh and blood. What were you expecting?”

Usopp watches him put the wine and bread away, Sanji looks back at him seeing him so quiet.

“And? Have you come to confess for…?”

“You know that only happened once!” The one with the long nose blushes, he doesn't like to talk about his carnal sins “and besides, things with Kaya are going well.”

“Seriously? That beautiful woman with a fool like you” Usopp is indignant and when he’s about to reply, Sanji laughs patting his back “easy man, you reward that ugliness with your good heart.”

“And how’s that supposed to make me feel better?!” when Sanji closes the ambo Usopp sighs, he must tell him before he deals with anything else “Sanji...”

“No.”

“I haven't told you anything!”

“I know, but I think you'll ask me to do something strange... and I completely refuse.”

Usopp is surprised at the veracity of his facts, but denies and stops him before he goes to his office.

“Wait, it's just a favor!” he begs, grabbing him by his cassock “A tiny one...”

Sanji snorts with disgust and rolls his eyes, he doesn't know what he's going to say, but it doesn't give him a good feeling.

“Tell me.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Wow, that was amazing.”

The woman stretches out next to him, she asks for his arm to shelter her, but turns away, Zoro cracks his neck and gets up from the bed.

“Why are you so rude? I treated you well today~ didn’t I?”

The pirate turns to see her, the expanse of her naked body unfolding before his eye. She’s slim and swaying, with big soft breasts, she smells good and has wide hips.

“Why don't we have another round? I'll give it to you for free.”

She leans closer, stretches her arms around his neck and the ringlets of her blonde hair fall, her blue eyes look deeply at him with lust.

“No.”

He roughly grabs her wrists and pushes her away, the little money he had is left on the table as he begins to put on his pants, as soon as they are in place he leaves.

Zoro thinks as he hears her scream, that she had no gold chains on her silver skin and a rose bush on her back.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

"Usopp, I already told you no."

“B-but!”

“No.”

“An illustrious man asked me for it and wants the painting for tomorrow!”

He yells as Sanji opens the door to his house, has another mass at 4 PM, and must make lunch for those barbarians before they start to freak out.

“Pleeeeease!”

“Why don't you ask Nami?”

“She's not that pretty to say..." He regrets saying that, Sanji glares at him “and they also want the painting of a blonde woman with blue eyes! I can't give them an orange-haired one.”

The blonde doesn’t answer him anything, he better starts lighting the stove and taking the ingredients out of the fridge with a frown.

“... Kaya went for a walk with her butler... you are my only hope...”

“No.”

“BU-”

“There are many blonde women with blue eyes here, surely if you talk to them-”

“Don't you understand?!” Usopp stops any movement, Sanji stares at him “they want a nun, a virgin and holy figure... I can't paint anyone!”

“And what are you expecting?! That I go and wear a wig and habit or what?”

“In fact... you can go out with your hair like this, you will hide it with the hood…”

“Are you telling me I have to use a hood?!” Sanji twists his mouth stamping the pot on the counter, Usopp jumps out of fear.

“N-no… You won't have to wear the habit; your cassock is enough!”

“No.”

“SAAAANJIIII!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When the blonde brings the food to the cabin, with the help of Usopp who invents any lie they come across, he still insists when he arrives.

“Usopp, no.”

"It's just a painting, one."

“Don't come to me with nonsense, you know that-”

"Is this long-nosed man bothering you, father?" Suddenly Usopp feels a crossbow pointed at his forehead, right in the middle of the eyebrows “because we can kill him whenever we want.”

“A-Ah... S-S-Sanji...”

Oh shit, he doesn't know anything... Usopp didn't ask him who the food was for on the way, so he didn't realize that he was actually taking him to the pirate lair they kept safe.

“What's going on here?” Sister Nami appears, even though Usopp thinks it's not like it's a good thing “Usopp?! What are you doing here?”

“W-Well-”

The man pushes the gun to his forehead insistently, one more word and goodbye.

"Don't hurt him, he's our friend."

Nami lowers the pirate's gun, she shoots him a look that he's okay and he nods, hiding his gun.

“I repeat, what are you doing Usopp? Did Sanji tell you?”

"I-no, I-I don't want to know anything."

Usopp refuses to be explained why there is a gang of criminals (he supposed) in the cabin near the town, he prefers to avoid problems if possible.

"I-I just want Sanji to help me."

“Eh? Sanji? What does Sanji…”

"Wait Nami, don't listen to him, he-"

“A painting! I need to paint him for a...”

The pirates present watch the scene, the odd chew a toothpick because of the delicious smell that comes from the pot, the guts echo one by one and Momo approaches Gin who carves a stake with a knife.

"Mr. Gin, what about Zoro? I haven't seen him since I woke up.”

“I don't know kid” he responds “surely he's training somewhere.”

“With those bandages?”

“Weren't you about to cut your legs when they chained us to escape?” the boy is silent; Gin raises his eyebrows satisfied with his answer “you never know with Roronoa.”

“Usopp listen to me, you know that you are my friend and I would do everything for you, but this... I'm a man, y’know? I am the image and likeness of Jesus, I cannot-”

“Nonsense, you don't want to do it because it would be a hard blow to your... Manhood? What do you call it?”

The blonde looks away and Nami attracts Usopp's attention, she seems to have a great idea

“He will do it.”

“How-” Nami whispers something to Usopp and he contracts “YOU HAVE PIRATES HERE…?!” Nami quickly silences him and continues to tell him until he finishes, the painter seems indecisive.

“Sanji will let you paint it if you promise to do that.”

“Wait Nami, I can't compromise.”

“Please.”

The curly-haired one looks pleadingly at Nami, hoping that what she's saying isn't true ... come on, he doesn't even know how they're going to react when they both come back.

“I don't know Nami... Kaya is not at home and I don't think it's good for us to take these pirates there... I don't know if…”

“But Kaya is a nurse! Wouldn't she be grateful that we can help?”

“But they’re pirates!”

“Don’t ignore me!” Sanji looks at them talking as if there was no one else, “what are you talking about?”

“Usopp, that painting is for tomorrow right? Kaya will be back in a week for sure, I'm sure everyone will be better in that time.”

The painter sighs heavily, looks at the blonde who seems to be taking a deep breath to keep calm and then at Nami, his eyes screaming _"Luxuries!"_ everywhere, but above all, there’s some compassion.

“... Fine.”

“Yes! Hey guys, I have great news!”

“Wait Nami.”

Sanji takes her by the arm, leads her to the corner of the room and looks at her seriously, oh God his beautiful lady, how could he get him into that?

“I can't assure that it’ll turn out well, besides, what's that about Kaya and the pirates? Listen to me, I don't think it's a good idea at a-”

"Sanji... just trust me."

“Guys!”

Tony opens the door with force, enters and closes it the same, gasps for a few moments and then takes a breath

“THE MARINES ARE HERE!”

All pirates panic, the bustle doesn’t wait. Nami looks at Sanji and swallows, oh God, they must do it fast now.

“Listen Sanji, Usopp will leave us the key to Kaya's mansion if you agree to have him paint you, it's a very high price for-”

“For my dignity huh?”

“Guys, some are still very hurt.”

Chopper interrupts the conversation by checking Jonny's wounds, they have healed considerably but he still needs rest and a lot of medicine, that cabin is not a good place.

“We need more palliatives.”

“Kaya's house has a nursing team, see Sanji? It is our opportunity.”

The blonde looks away, looks at her once again and snorts, finally nodding resignedly.

“We are doing this for them, okay? You may even like being a model.”

“Oh my God, I hope he didn't hear you say that.” Sanji crosses himself, Usopp gets to work.

“I'll bring my easel and the canvas with the materials, but... Where will we paint?”

Everyone looks at each other, Nami turns to see the pirates with a big smile and Sanji has a chill. _Oh God, forgive your son who has sinned._

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Zoro returns in a few hours, cursing under his breath the similarity of all the streets, surely the reason why he got lost.

“Oh father, are you sure you've never done this?”

“Yes father, you look like a fine woman!”

“Could you shut up?”

“Wow! Sanji looks great!”

When he passes through the door there is a food cart and an intact pot, in fact, all his comrades are gathered in the corner of the cabin, many voices are heard together that let him know that the blonde is there, even the sister Nami and the little reindeer.

“Why the hell do I have to hold this fruit bowl?”

“It's just decoration”

“So it was also decoration to shave my goatee?”

Roronoa pushes his way through the watching crowd and first sees a long-nosed man who is sitting on a bench, holding a color palette in his hand.

“What an idiot Sanji, a woman doesn't wear a beard.”

“I ALREADY KNOW STUPID!” he shouts, clicking his tongue “wasn't she supposed to be holy and a virgin? Why do I have to uncover my shoulders?”

“They are illustrious. What did you expect? It is to appear purer” the blonde shakes his head, stubborn, but can’t really do anything about it “now then, make me the same face... that, raise your chin a little more... smile... like this.”

“Hey, dude.”

Zoro can hear Johnny talking to Yosaku, but he's shocked enough to look at them.

“Are you sure I'm not seeing a woman?”

“I don't know bro... even if it isn't... it's a beautiful sight.”

“you’re so right, man.”

A white moon with a beautiful face and a smile as if it was honey, a warm blue gaze shines, it is the sea every morning on the boat, from the top to contemplate the sun, the rays of light and the tie on the neck reveal the skin naked that spreads in the shadows of others, it is his whitish shoulders burning for looks.

“You can blink Sanji.”

The blonde tilts his head, the hood frames his face in ivory while the veil runs down his back and Zoro raises his eyebrow, the cherry on his lips that is most similar to the fruit bowl.

“Oh yea, you should have told me from the beginning.”

The apple rolls due to the movement, the bust disappears from Usopp's painting through the basket, but the green-haired man can see it, the fruit that sticks to his chest caresses the pink nipple, suddenly he feels very, very hot.

"Brother Zoro, are you okay?"

He nods, the blush spreading to his neck and he stifles away from there, his hands tickling like never before and he feels a painful feeling in his chest.

Jealous, a lot of jealousy.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Oh sister Nami! You really are an angel.”

“Good thing you noticed.”

Usopp gulps when all those smelly, barbaric pirates start to enter the mansion, the employees are on vacation too, so there should be no problem... although if everyone shouts in joy as they make their way down the stoned path, it is possible to be discovered.

“It smells like the women's bathroom here!” many contemplate and pluck the flowers to smell them, others stick their mouths to the tap for a little water.

“Oh my God, don't spit there please.”

Usopp rubs his eyes when he sees Gin spitting in the garden, it's not on purpose, it's normal. He sighs resignedly, at least it is good to know that I finished the painting in the established time.

“Hey Usopp, have you seen Sanji?”

In order to transfer all the pirates and avoid being suspicious, they preferred to take the path farthest from the city, that’s the one that goes through the forest.

“He said he was going to buy groceries.”

Nami looks at him worried, won't they ask him why he's shopping so often? Sometimes the people could be very gossipy.

“Don't worry, that green-haired man is accompanying him.”

“Who?”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“I think it’s very careless of you to go out without covering yourself. Have you ever been told that you attract a lot of attention with those swords and your hair?”

Zoro doesn't respond, but it's because Sanji makes him carry a bundle of rice.

“Thank god that we have some turbans out there, black looks good on you.”

The blonde laughs and goes to the other store, Roronoa follows him closely assuring all the weight on his back.

“Not that I despise your help, but... Why are you helping me? I mean, I don't seem like the type of person to be likeable to you.”

“I just wanted to check something... Funny-brows”

“Could you...” Sanji takes a deep breath, oh, sometimes patience is quickly lost with that green-haired idiot. “could you not call me like that? I'm older than you, you know”

“Well, you're only 20 years old.”

“Zoro...” the blonde looks at him with a sly smile, his joking eyes show a lot of grace “I'm 31 years old.”

The bundle falls to the ground with a crash, Zoro looks at him like he's joking. _31 years?_ It is repeated in his head incessantly as he picks up the sack. You are kidding me?

Look at him again, his skin is very smooth, without any wrinkles, in fact, it could be said that he is less than 20, he looks like just a kid... just like him.

“And I imagine you're a brat huh.”

“I'm 21.”

“Still a complete child.”

Before he responds with an insult, a man runs out and passes him in a hurry, he cannot see very well because of the speed at which he is going, but he is carrying something in his arms.

“CATCH HIM, HE HAS MY DAUGHTER!”

Sanji frowns, Zoro sees the intention and throws the sack, before the blonde asks him what he’s doing is desperately running after the kidnapper.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Don't you think they are taking too long?”

While the pirates take a bath, Usopp’s checking that they don’t run out of all the cleaning products (or steal) Nami looks out the corridor window at the way to the mansion, it is already very late and the sun was setting.

“Why do you worry so much? Don't you trust that greenhead?”

The orange haired squints when she sees two men in the distance, it is Sanji who seems to be talking to Zoro.

“... I feel like that green-haired man is somewhat confused.”

“What do you mean?”

The sister sighs wearily, ends up putting the matter aside and enters the bathroom.

“If the hot water runs out for you I promise that dirt will not be the only thing that falls!”

“Y-YES, MILADY!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

That night the pirates decide to celebrate, and although Usopp does not think it is such a good idea Nami cannot refuse a bottle of liquor and agrees, she argues that, even if she’s a nun, redemption will always exist, so to use the pergola in the garden to taking and placing bets isn't that bad, right?

Nami is definitely not the conventional nun.

“Sanji! Are you going to cook right?”

“Sure Tony.”

The reindeer was also worried like Usopp about this idea of Nami to invade a private mansion, but after he saw all the nursing material that Kaya had, the doubts disappeared.

“Do you want something in special?”

“Cotton candy!”

“... I'll see what I can do.”

After a couple minutes, while the pirates play and drink, Usopp, Nami and Chopper begin to understand the sense of freedom for those men who scream and enjoy, the camaraderie visible in their laughing smiles makes Nami feel a slight squeeze on her chest, even the painter begins to ask him.

_How can they be so happy with that lifestyle?_

Sanji can fully understand them.

“If you want to eat, bastards, get in line.”

The blonde approaches with the food, Chopper helps him serve and everyone thanks, Sanji is no longer surprised.

“I made you some dessert Nami. Do you want it for later?”

The orange haired girl nods smiling, the priest looks up, contemplating how they play poker sitting on the pergola and he feels cold when the clouds begin to show the moon.

“It looks like there will be a full moon today...”

“Father! Can you bring more liquor?”

"Son, a life in excess is bad, you can't-"

“Sanji! Can you bring it please?”

The blue-eyed man sighs when he sees sister Nami sitting with the same group playing poker, he can't do anything when sometimes he feels the urge to smoke... although he can always control it of course.

When he enters the mansion and goes through the long corridors to the kitchen, he reads the labels of each wine and takes out the one he knows is the cheapest, he was a cook after all.

Upon arrival, Nami can see a flame in the moonlight, the only yellow light they have are the lamps that hang from the pergola, so she can distinguish very well that it is the fire of a lighter and then the smell of cigarette.

"Hey Sanji, do you want to play?"

When Nami invites him, he's not really looking at her, he's looking for where that smell is coming from.

“Sanji?”

“No... No Nami, you play.”

Very far from the pergola, rather far from all the pirates who celebrate, there is a wide back covered by bandages and the blonde can know who it is. He approaches cautiously and feels that Zoro is startled when he is next to him, the green-haired man looks at him with the cigarette in his mouth.

“How are your injuries?”

The cold breeze stirs his crucifix, Zoro watches as the necklace swings on his bare neck and looks away, gazing at the garden.

“Good, I guess...”

He says, but it really still hurts and he can't train as long as he used to, he's angry about this, but at the same time a lot of feelings swirl around each other obfuscating him, in fact it's all shit to begin with.

“Is that so, hm?”

They are silent for a while until Gin's screams are heard because Nami has taken all his money, Sanji turns to see her and smiles when she rubs against the bills, Roronoa also contemplates his subtle smile.

“Why are you here alone like an idiot? Go have fun.” the green-haired man frowns ignoring him “Are you the ‘ _I don't need anyone_ ’ type? What an idiot.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“Tell me Zoro” it's like the caress of God, he thinks, when Sanji's soft hand cradles his cheek “what is that ails you so much?”

Roronoa flinches, Sanji looks at him fondly, brotherly affection.

“W-Why do you care?”

He moves away from his touch before snuggling into his warmth, the blonde receives his rejection with a smile.

“I understand... Is it because you are a priest and stuff? I really don't-”

“I care about you, Zoro.”

Sanji gets a little closer, Zoro seeks, looking at him again, to find something in his eyes, but he sees nothing but compassion.

“You showed me that you weren't so bad... you did a very heroic act this afternoon.”

The green-haired man walks away a bit, hiding his blush.

“Do you only care for that...?”

Sanji keeps quiet, somehow the reason he's looking to talk is because of what happened today, so he doesn't really know what to say.

“Perhaps... or maybe no, the point is...”

The priest takes his hands again, palms that have been stained with blood many times. Zoro tries to flee from them as if they were fire, but Sanji manages to catch them, he opens his hands and presses his center with his thumbs, those thin and livid blue-veined hands touch him with delicate kindness.

“In some way or another, son” Roronoa feels that his chest hurts when he calls him that, _please stop_ “you remind me of when I was your age...”

“What? Were you a pirate?” He says with irony, Sanji laughs scratching the back of his neck

“No...” se says sinuous “I was just stupid and idiotic.”

“Hey!”

“But I had a big heart” _don't look at me with those eyes, no please_ “and I don't think being a pirate is bad... I also know that you don't believe in God, but-”

“Who told you that?”

“What I mean is that...” again those eyes, it is mercy, a giant affection, a deep love “if you ever want to talk about something, you can tell me... sometimes those eyes of yours...”

_It only shows great loneliness_

“Sanji, I want more beer!”

A drunk Nami yells, Zoro flinches when those soft hands move away, the warmth fading as fast as it set in.

“Sanji!”

“Don't forget, Zoro."

When the blonde gets up leaving him alone again, he covers his desperate face, his chest throbs with force, his mouth itches as if there were ants in, suddenly jealousy is not for his comrades who look at Sanji's painting, it is towards the man that lives in the sky in that constellated mantle.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

The next morning some are lucky enough to wake up in their beds, others on the other hand taste the detergent on the floor, Zoro is one of those.

Dizzy, almost groggy, he opens his sleepy eyes as he stands up, doesn't wait to get used to the light, and heads out into the hallway, walking aimlessly until he feels the sun braiding his hair.

“Oh, good morning Zoro.”

He rubs his eye and yawns long and deep, when he can see clearly it's Sanji, picking flowers in a basket.

“Did you sleep well? You had a drink competition with Johnny yesterday, you won, in case you don't remember.”

The green-haired man closes his eyes tightly, Sanji sometimes looks blurry, other times he's totally clear, all he knows is that he's smiling at him.

“Living a life of excess is bad, although I think you already know it.”

The blonde laughs and Zoro covers his eye from the burning sun, he feels drugged for a moment. Is this a dream? He thinks, the priest takes a sunflower and puts it in the basket, the summer is so fierce that Sanji wears a hat, the shadow of the wings obscuring his lush face.

“Zoro?”

He passes saliva, the taste of the liquor still in his mouth, the father goes over to take his temperature and when his palm reaches out and touches him, he cannot take it anymore.

“I think... I think love...”

He closes his eye beaded with sweat, the priest's soft hand does not move away from his skin and he can feel it blowing on his face, it is a breeze with the smell of cloves.

“I love you too.”

Sanji answers, Roronoa opens his eyes slowly, the curly eyelashes of the blonde gently bathe, caress his reddish cheekbones, he is feverish from the sunstroke.

“R-Really?”

His chest flutters with force, the blush that spreads to the nape of his neck makes him ashamed, his confession manages to wake him up completely and he’s expectant, so happy that he smiles, he has never felt so... so full.

“Yes, just as I love this flower.” he says, handing him the basket “and to Nami, Chopper, Usopp... like everyone else, you also have a space in my heart, Zoro.”

And he smiles, damn he smiles, destroying him completely. Zoro feels that it hurts, much more than all the fights, the days without eating and sleeping, his injuries can’t compare to the enormous emptiness that begins to choke him.

“Do you see these beautiful flowers? I hope Kaya doesn't mind, she's still an apprentice, but I hope someone can use her habit.” he says, although he doesn’t hear him clearly “I will decorate the church with them today... I hope that before you go you’ll visit me... only if you want, of course.”

Sanji then says goodbye, unaware of the immense pain that has left him. He walks away into the field of flowers and when he doesn't see him he sits on the front step; he can't help but touch his chest.

“I'm glad you noticed.”

The green-haired man is startled at the strange voice, Sister Nami sits next to him... she doesn't look like a sister at all.

_She rather looks like a witch._

With a horrible headache and big dark circles, the orange-haired girl adjusts her cap as best she can and this time instead of her usual turbinate she uses a veil, she takes the crucifix she always wears from her neck and extends it before Zoro.

“What do you mean?” he asks, Nami rolls her eyes when she sees how stupid the green-haired man is.

“How masochistic can you be to fall in love with a priest?” Zoro doesn’t respond and the brown-eyed rubs the temples “listen to me, don't waste your time, you can never monopolize it.”

“How are you so sure? I-”

“Sanji looks at you lovingly because you need him, Zoro.” her voice is silent, it is the demanding voice of a severe and temperamental woman. “Sanji doesn't love you that way, Sanji only gives you what you need. When you go on your boat he will forget you, and if he thinks of you he’ll know that he could alleviate your pain a little.”

Roronoa can't say anything about it, the feeling grows in his chest, it's like anger, frustration, jealousy and a lot of hatred... He doesn't believe in any of the Gods, but they have stolen from the only being he wants.

“So forget it, we gave up the idea of love a long time ago.”

When Sister Nami gets up and enters the house Zoro is still on the ground, his blank mind intensifies the pain, there’s only something that enters his mind and it is perverse, so horrible that it feels similar and part of his flesh.

The only way to make it yours is... to corrupt it.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

With the help of some whispers from the reindeer and his friend the painter, he learned that Sanji smoked and that he had quit a long time ago, suddenly that was the main way that his heart began to hope.

“Guys, I have great news.”

Gathered in the garden, in the mansion's pergola, Gin catches everyone's attention.

“It seems that the ship will be ready faster than normal, and since we are all much better after the care of Doctor Chopper and Father Sanji” Gin thanks with a nod, Sanji just smiles and Tony blushes “we will leave tomorrow in the afternoon.”

The shout of joy is collective, everyone celebrates and Momo flies into Johnny's arms, they seem happy to set sail... but some just want to stay, he thinks, looking at Sanji.

“Hey, why don't you look so happy?”

 _I wouldn’t give up being a pirate, but I don't want to give up on you either, I could say it, but the blonde would only answer that it is silly_.

“Of course I am, and to celebrate” he pats his pockets, finding a box of cigars and a lighter is really opportune “why don't we smoke?”

“Oh no, I don't smoke anymore.” he flatly refuses, but Zoro turns on his and spits the smoke in his face.

“Why not? Accept it, for me.”

_Why can't I make you mine I just want you to be mine._

“I'm sorry Zoro, but I-”

“What? Didn't you tell me that you were going to accept me as I was? Or was it a lie?”

_I just want you to depend on me, even if you hate me look at me, just look at me._

“I-I...”

It's sordid, the look of guilt that the blonde gives him bends his heart. When Sanji reaches out to receive the cigar Zoro throws it on the ground and stomps on it, he can't, he can't.

“Forget it.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

With guilt and much resentment, he wakes up that day. The boys sleep when he puts his eye to the window, they will leave the mansion and return to the cabin before noon, they had to say goodbye.

“No... I won’t seek your forgiveness” he speaks, he really doesn’t know who he’s doing it with, he can only see the cloudy sky “so I prefer it to come out of his mouth.”

Zoro takes his shirt, he doesn’t button it when he goes out, and wearing a cap he asks the address, an old woman tells him.

“Oh, nice earrings.”

When she thanks for the compliment only by inertia, he starts his way, the clouds stop covering the sun when he finds the church.

“Don't you feel that Father Sanji is down today?”

“Yes... Is something going to happen to him?”

Going up the stairs he listens, he lowers his cap to cover his eyes and enters the place, marches through the hall, pauses for a moment to contemplate the apse for no apparent reason and when he’s in the transept he contemplates several people in the seats of the congregation, they’re the people waiting for God's forgiveness.

Crossing his arms with many glances on top, it is time to kneel, although he doesn’t. In the confessional he ignores the kneeler and contemplates the grid that separates him from his father and him... although he seems not to see him, he supposes that he feels his presence.

“Why don't you kneel son? Let me listen to you.”

“I can't kneel before anyone.”

He answers, the father is silent for a moment, Zoro moves the kneeler aside and the old women exhale exaggeratedly, it is like a demon as some say, _what’s such a rude man doing here?_ He listens to others, but Roronoa puts his palms together and his knees touch the wood, he’s not kneeling before God, it is before the man who listens to him.

“Father...”

He calls, Sanji can't see his face and he can't recognize his voice, it's not like the blonde remembered so many details, not like him.

“There’s someone who torments me.”

“Torment you?”

“Yes... it's a man.”

Zoro feels in a pathetic little instant, his pride and dignity trampled down, what would Dracule say if he saw him like this? Surely...

_Surely he would tell me that I have matured enough._

“So why do you fell like that?”

“… I have fallen in love Father” he says firmly “that man torments me because I see him everywhere... he drives me crazy.”

There is no reaction beyond complete silence, the priest meditates and Zoro closes his eye tightly, after a while the smooth voice of the lace shines.

“What kind of love? Is it brotherly?”

“Not at all.” Sanji clears his throat, Zoro takes this to continue “I wish to touch him and make him my father, I wish to corrupt him and have him for myself, monopolize him in the most mundane way.”

The green-haired man waits for some long sermon, he doesn't think that loving is a sin, his only wish is to know Sanji's opinion, and he doesn't really expect it to be something positive.

“You... come here to tell me that... because you think it is a sin?” he suddenly asks, Zoro tries to answer, but the blonde interrupts him “do you feel dirty to love another man?”

“No.” he says, with a slight smile “I don't care at all.”

“I mean... men my size.”

The father is silent, he cannot leave the professional field from which he was made, but he finds it interesting to just give his point of view, it is a very well kept secret.

“Men of my size would say that your feelings are abhorrent, that you commit sodomy, they would send you to drink holy water, they would tell you that you are the devil incarnate... but I cannot judge you, even if I sometimes think that it isn’t correct, I’m not made for that...” he murmurs, the blonde sticks his head on the grid and his light blond hair sticks out “Don't seek forgiveness, my son, if you respect and love, you want with all your heart, there is nothing to forgive.”

There is nothing more to say, Zoro rubs his face and stands up.

It's just that there's something

A woman approaches and draws the kneeler, she does kneel before God.

_I want to damage it and I also want to pervert it, there’s nothing I want more than to drag it to my dirt._

ˏˋ ((🌿))

On the way to the cabin at noon, his gaze empty and resigned, he stares with curiosity a couple of boats that rest on the dock, he squints when the flag flies, it is late when he realizes that they are Marines.

“There it is.”

A trembling voice makes him turn around, it is the old woman who he asked for directions and praised her earrings.

_Oh shit._

A group of marines surround him, one of them yells something that makes his blood run cold

“We found his hiding place, it's that cabin over there!”

_Please be still at the mansion, please..._

“It seems they have accomplices!”

Zoro curses under his breath when he sees Nami held by a soldier, Tony writhes in the arms of another and when he transforms the chains of kairoseki weaken him, Usopp is also caught in that mess.

His comrades draw their weapons and Gin throws their swords at him, but they whip Nami, Usopp and Tony to the ground, aim their rifle at them without hesitation, they have them cornered.

“One step and they all die!”

The pirates look at sister Nami, she denies strongly, _No, they mustn’t get caught!_ But Gin lowers the gun, the others the same, the marines proceed to remove the handcuffs.

“Ha, stupid.”

Nami feels her arms being grabbed, squeezed hard, and the news spreads. Zoro sees for the first time how all the citizens run in terror, some celebrating the arrival of the heroes, the church starting to create a bustle, Roronoa feels that his chest is about to explode.

“What are you doing dumba-”

The marine covers his mouth, Nami kicks furiously, but he makes her groan, tears swirl in his eyes and his comrades clench their jaws, Gin is the first to scream.

“THEY SAID THEY WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!”

“But they are accomplices.” repeats one, as they aim again and Nami squirms “there’s no forgiveness for any.”

“DAMN FUCKE-”

It's a black blast, Zoro has never seen anyone move this fast. The marine pointing at the orange haired falls quickly to the ground, the blond priest is everyone's shooting point. How did he come so fast? He wonders. Johnny takes advantage of the distraction provided and hits the one who holds him, Gin does too and they help the rest, Momo transforms into a dragon through nerves and scares the one who was holding him prisoner, Zoro puts the dagger of his sword in his mouth while Sanji unties the rope that holds Usopp and Nami, they don't have the key for Chopper's handcuffs, but Usopp takes it upon himself to carry it.

“Sanji! What are you doing?! You're never supposed to do this again! you don’t-”

“This is not the time to talk my dear Nami, escape with Usopp and Tony, there’s a canoe moored at the dock.”

“What are you talking about?! I won't leave you here idiot!”

“But you must!” he grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her with great force “there are a lot of marines, they know who we are, we can't-”

“I'll ask for help.” Sister Nami takes off her veil in a hurry, drops her heels and looks at Usopp.

“How does it help? Won't you go for-”

“IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE! Usopp, take me to him.”

“N-Nami, I don't think it's a g-good-”

A shot in the air makes him duck, with nothing to say Nami pulls the painter and they run, Sanji watches them walk away with concern.

“Shit...”

The blonde looks at the big scene and then strokes his leg hiding a squeal, it hurts because he isn’t so young anymore, because he is no longer made for this. This fight wouldn’t be easy for him because he had, he had really thrown away all his peaceful years.

“I just hope they get out unscathed...”

He mutters, when a group of marines launches to attack him, his cassock is not the object of hesitation, they go and serious and shoot, he can dodge it and tries to see if the fighting pirates are alright, he is relieved to know that no one is in the ground, no one has died yet.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When it seems that the fight is on the right track Momo grabs onto Zoro who has already knocked out more than 20 marines, the pirates seem to be leading the way, they move as fast as possible to the dock, but Momo looks over the man with the green hair, he yells loudly and kicks.

“I DON'T SEE FATHER SANJI!”

Roronoa stops, turning around there’s still part of his comrades fighting, there is no blonde hair sticking out.

“Damn it” Zoro goes to Gin, Momo wraps himself around his neck and the brunette clenches his jaw. “Take it away, going back-.”

“AH, I SEE IT, I SEE IT!”

The child's arm is raised, pointing toward some part of the battle. Zoro can contemplate Sanji lying on the ground, the marines lift him by the arms and raise his chin with the rifle, they are going to kill him.

“WAIT, ZORO!”

Gin stops him, a demonic power takes hold of him like an insane giant, but Gin stops him, looks at him pleadingly.

“LET GO!”

He pushes him roughly and Gin watches him walk away while checking his suspicions, all the marines turn their attention to the priest because they didn't live for them, they came for Sanji.

“Blond and dressed in black... shit, how could I not see it?”

Gin takes his hair, vividly remembers the words he heard from Sanji when he went to church once, words that get stuck in his throat and won't let him breathe... if he knew this day would come... And knew that this was the only chance of his escape then... then...

“ZORO!” Momo feels light drops, Gin cries with despair and pain “S-SOMETIMES... SOMETIMES SACRIFICES ARE NECESSARY!!”

 _I’m afraid of death._ Gin listens in silence, _we all fear what we do not know... But even the flowers that are born in winter stain the world of spring... so do not cry silly, sacrifices are sometimes necessary._

Zoro takes a deep breath, shaking and worthless he looks at Sanji pointed by the rifles, the blond looks at him over the blood of the blows, he nods.

“Shit...”

_What? Were you a pirate?_

He clenches his fists tightly, no... he doesn't care at all. The blonde watches with surprise as he hurriedly approaches, Gin walks away with Momo looking at the helpless green-haired man.

“Shit...!”

Sanji's blue eyes soften, they seem to ask him to flee with despair, Zoro cannot do it, Zoro attacks the marines who are holding him prisoner and a bestial scream is heard, the cry of a child.

“EH?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO SANJI?!”

The green-haired man turns around, he's a boy in a hat. Nami appears panting and raises her thumb

“I'M GOING TO KICK THE ASS’S OF THESE SHITTY MARINES!!”

The boy stretches his arm and surprisingly yes, it stretches like a rubber band. Zoro does not have time to know what is happening and helps to free the blonde, when he has him in his arms a shot is heard.

“SANJI!”

The moment his livid arms wrap around his neck he can feel his side warm, Sanji spits blood on his shoulder and clenches his ribs, Zoro can feel the slow pounding of his heart.

“W-Why... why didn't you run away?”

Sanji feels the warmth of tears on his shoulder, the rubber boy hands the keys to Nami, she takes the handcuffs off Chopper.

“Don't cry silly...”

“Forgive me...” Sanji begs as he coughs more blood while Tony prostrates himself next to him, Luffy supports them “forgive me, forgive me.”

“F-forgive you...?”

_It's just that I realized..._

Chopper yells something at him about having to squeeze his wound hard to stop the bleeding and he does so, the rubber boy helps carry Nami and Usopp and he takes the blonde in his arms, he was such an idiot, a complete idiot.

_That I wanted to keep my heart intact._

At the dock with the trail of blood on the sand, Zoro cries, Gin pushes them all to the ship and it begins to sail, they no longer have anything to do there.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

The swordsman takes a deep breath, Nami who has never traveled on a ship holds onto the wall and tries to hold back her vomit, Usopp is still muttering that he must come back for Kaya, but also contradicting himself that he could never, never poke his head out again. again.

“Boys...”

“How’s it going?!”

Nami squeals, and Tony, leaving the room ajar, smiles a little, the only medical items that were lucky they were preserved, they had no idea that the pirates were stealing the palliatives, although that was really luck.

“Who wa-”

“Me.”

Without waiting for anyone to say anything else, he goes inside, closes the door behind him and looks at the blonde lying on the bed. Zoro approaches to look at him over the light that enters through the bedroom window and runs his fingers over his cheeks, it is warm, as it always should be.

“Once... you asked me...”

Seeing his chest rise and fall slowly brings him so much happiness that he feels his legs tremble, he kneels down taking his warm hand and bringing it to his cheek.

_Tell me Zoro, what is it that ails you so much?_

“I didn't answer you, but... The most important things to me... I got them through pain. It didn't matter if I wanted to move on, I still kept regretting that I hadn't been able to save her, an... an old friend.”

_Mr. Zoro doesn't believe in him._

“And you... you keep saying that you believe in this God, but...”

He feels the temptation to listen to him, he straightens up and brings his face closer to his chest, there is a heart beating gently, a rhythm that embraces.

“I... I prefer to believe in you.” he says brokenly “I prefer to love you.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When Sanji awakens he looks at Zoro stretched out on his hand, blinks a few times in confusion, and straightens up screaming.

 _I can’t believe it._ He says to himself _I am alive._

Roronoa wakes up to his movement, he stares at him radiant in the sun that sets on the horizon, the blonde smiles, closing his eyes delicately.

“Thank you... thanks for saving me.”

Roronoa can't see anything but his indigo eyes, he rushes towards the wounded man, eliciting a groan from him, and wrapping himself around the latter, pressing his neck and back, his hot breath brushing against the priest's pinkish shoulder. “You can love them all” he says suddenly and swallows, the air is leaving him “but please… please make a big space for me in your heart, please...”

“Zoro...”

“I beg you.”

Sanji strokes his hair, thanking him infinitely.

“You've always had it, Zoro, because I love you.”

“I...” the green-haired man snorts, clenches his fists, closing his eyes in pain “I... love you too.”

It was okay, it was okay to love one-sided. Meanwhile he could hold him in his arms, intact and free, always free. The ship rocks and fluctuates delicately, they drift away along the horizon line much farther between sunset and Sanji... Sanji feels, with the flush on his cheeks, that his heart is pounding very, very strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions/context:
> 
> Inside the church there is a very high space known as the presbytery because that is the area of the Presbyterian priests who in the name of Christ spread the Word of God.
> 
> The ambo holds the book that includes the Word of God, and from that area the biblical readings are read at mass.
> 
> The sacristy consists of a side room where the required instruments, ornaments and books are kept by priests.
> 
> Cornet is a type of headdress (veil) of a long piece of white cloth folded upwards that forms wings or horns on the head of the individual.
> 
> Transepts are areas that are displayed outside the chapel at each end, so that the surface of the church floor forms a cross. They may have statues or chapels.
> 
> The word apse comes from the area of architecture. By it they are known to the head section of a church, where the altar is generally located, which is the most essential area of the church.
> 
> ˏˋ ((🌿))
> 
> Honey Moon: It means the trip of the couple after marriage or simply in its literal form. This fic takes these two concepts.  
> "If you exclude your love in one person, you cannot dedicate yourself entirely to others." And that is the explanation of love for Sanji. An I love you (which sounds like the climax of passion and consummate love) is not necessarily the love of a couple, love is universal. Sanji opened the horizons of his heart and now everyone inhabits him.
> 
> If you like it, leave a review <3
> 
> PS: The reason they sent for Luffy almost at the end was because they had been there from the beginning, they were sure to be discovered.


End file.
